User talk:Jediknight19bby
We've actually got it covered, so I think we're ok as far as additional help is concerned. Graestan has been helping out a lot, so we're ok. P.S. How did you find Darthipedia? P.P.S. By the way, you need to categorize all the new articles you create or else they could get deleted. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) 18:28, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Red Links Please do not create articles just to remove a redlink from another article, if you wish to create articles that are currently redlinks try to add something original that is not in the other article. In other words: Make something up, make the article more funny than the one you found the redlink in. Thank you. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:19, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Sysop *Gonk is away for awhile, as far as I'm aware, so I'll answer the question for you. When the wiki started a few days ago, Gonk made a handful of people (me, Jedimca0, SoT, SG1, Pinky) sysops. We didn't have to go through any sort of election process, but I'm assuming that future admins will. However, personally, I do not think you would make a suitable admin, and I would oppose any nomination of yours. You have a history of disruption on Wookieepedia, and have been blocked three times by three of the most trusted admins. You have a tendency to be unfair to new-users, and you clearly don't know how the community works (e.g.nominating an FA nom for ID, nominating a list for GA). And I would think Gonk would be of a similar opinion of you. I definitely would not trust you in a position of power. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) 20:50, 15 August 2007 (UTC) *AdmirableAckbar is right, any new admins need to be elected. And unfortunately I would be forced object to your nomination, you have a history of disruptions and you're lucky the admins on Wookieepedia gave you another chance and only blocked you for a week. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:55, 15 August 2007 (UTC) **You are wrong. We don't want disruptive admins. Gonk has said from the start that he wants responsible, decent admins. Your edit history on Wookieepedia does matter. Its all I have to judge you on. You've only been a member of this wiki for several hours. You've shown on the other wiki that you are not admin material, and that matters very much over here. And there is going to be Featured Articles here. Look, that is my opinion of you. Nothing you say to me can change that. Also, please remove the fake administrators category from your userpage. You clearly don't understand what it means. We have an IRC channel (separate from the wookieepedia one) so if you have a problem take it there. Maybe in a year or so, when you've grown up a little and have done some FAs and the like, I might consider you, but until then, I will oppose any nomination of any sort. You've also said you won't be here often, and we don't need inactive admins. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) 21:08, 15 August 2007 (UTC) This is Darthipedia *I'd just like to remind you that this is Darthipedia, not Wookieepedia. You're recent comments on Goodwood's page have no relevance to this wiki whatsoever. This isn't just an avenue of communication for you for when you're banned from Wookieepedia. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) 22:40, 15 August 2007 (UTC) *Also do not bring the personal issues between you and Goodwood here, do not provoke him in anyway. This is not Wookieepedia. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 22:56, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Re:What I like *None of those comments were directed towards you. Just because you exhibit some of the behavior I mentioned doesn't mean they were aimed at you. You cited numbers 7, 9 and 15. Ok, let's have a look at them. 7. People who are older than me but act younger. Hmmm. When I wrote that, I was actually thinking of my older brother. Now, unless you are my older brother (which I doubt), that comment was not directed at you. 9. Regular users who act like they are more important than admins. That wasn't aimed at anyone in particular, as its something quite a lot of users do. 15. People who rack up millions of edits without actually contributing. Erm...you don't have anything near a million edits. I've no idea how you thought that was aimed at you—you were ceratinly not on my mind when I added that. So, there you go. Also, in my opinion, saying I dislike someone isn't really a personal attack. If I say: People who are older than me but act younger are fucking assholes, then maybe you'd have a point. Though some users will probably beg to differ with me on that point. Also, If you won't personally attack me, I won't personally attack you. sounds like a threat. Threats are bad...mmmkay? Also, Wikia staffers aren't going to de-admin me at a single user's (and one with a history of disruption) request. If you really have a problem with me, then nominate me for RFRA. I'm going to re-phrase some of the content of the page. Happy? AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) 20:46, 18 August 2007 (UTC) **If you still have a problem with it, come on the IRC and we can discuss it with the other admins. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) 20:52, 18 August 2007 (UTC) **AFAIK, you can't do it the normal way. http://irc.wikia.com/irc.cgi will take you to a login sort of thing, just choose darthipedia (it's at the bottom). You won't be banned there because it is a separate channel. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) 21:16, 18 August 2007 (UTC) *I don't really understand your reply. None of those comments were aimed specifically towards Jack Nebulax. I don't have a problem with Jack at all. And I still have no clue what that has to do with anything. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) 12:01, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Re: Adminship I'm putting this here as well as I don't know if you'll get it on your Wookieepedia talk page. First of all, I need to say that this may be irrelevant considering you are blocked. I'm sorry to hear that. But now regarding your question, I was flattered and thrilled to read your question. However, I have known for months that if I were nominated I would turn it down, as I am not 18. I really appreciate your offer, and I would like to accept, but I must turn it down. Rollback is the only thing I could get at this point. Thanks again for your offer. Hopefully you'll not be blocked for long. Chack Jadson Talk 01:02, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Warning The comments you posted concerning Jack Nebulax on AdmirableAckbars talk page can be considered Personal Attacks, please do not post personal attacks again. We have warned you for a number of reasons now and this is your last one. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 07:41, 25 August 2007 (UTC) *Yes, it was a personal attack. You mentioned Jack Nebulax in an extremely negative way, you practically called him a vandal. And this is the last time I'm going to tell you not to bring Wookieepedia here, I do not care about what WP:NPA says when it comes to Darthipidia's rules. This is not Wookieepedia. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 16:40, 25 August 2007 (UTC) **None of this has any relevance to Darthipedia. I already have 3 months for it on Wookieepedia, my 'personal attack' was stated with Jack's past Wookieepedia history in mind. Are you calling me practically a vandal because I said I was like Jack? Than you're breaking DA:NPA, that thing that doesn't exist and forces us to go by Wookieepedia's NPA rules. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 16:44, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Blocked After several warnings you continue to bring Wookieepedia here. This is why I have blocked you for 3 months, the same length as your block on Wookieepedia. I hope you will be able to tell the difference between Wookieepedia and Darthipedia when you come back. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 16:59, 25 August 2007 (UTC) *After much consideration I have decided to shorten your block to one week. I’ve done this because it is your first block here on Darthipedia, so it should not be 3 months long. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:27, 25 August 2007 (UTC) **I'd like to reiterate what Jedimca0 is saying here. This is not Wookieepedia. If you continue to use it as a way to escape your block on wookieepedia, you will continue to be banned. You've also left a completely unprovoked personal attack on Jack Nebulax, and I'm giving you your last warning for persona attacks too. I don't care if "it isn't in the wookieepedia NPA policy"; this isn't wookieepedia. I and most likely my fellow admins, feel that it was. End of story. Another even borderline personal attack againt anybody, and I'm going to block you. Understood? AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 11:27, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Response. Jediknight19bby, I accept your apology, because I went through the same thing at the beginning of the summer. I trust you, and hopefully others will as well. —Grand Admiral J. Nebulax (Imperial Holovision) 19:11, 1 September 2007 (UTC) *No problem. I've had so many people make personal attacks against me in the past that I've learned not to hold grudges. ;) —Grand Admiral J. Nebulax (Imperial Holovision) 19:17, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Featured Sith *Might I ask you to refrain from post needless comments (like talking to yourself) anywhere, but especially on a nomination page, as your comments of DP:FS clutter the page? AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 19:34, 1 September 2007 (UTC) **Okay. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 19:35, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Revan Thanks for the help and for alerting me. Chack Jadson Talk 22:59, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Template:Nominated Please do not copy templates from Wookieepedia, especially when we've already got a similar template. I've deleted Template:Nominated because Template:FSnom already existed. When you do copy templates from Wookieepedia, like I've done in the past, please modify them so they fit in here at Darthipedia, Thank you. NOTE: This is not a warning, I'm just informing you. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:09, 2 September 2007 (UTC) A friendly warning This is just a friendly warning, but you might wanna stop reverting Acky's edits. Like I said before, just a friendly warning. Cheers! :D supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 15:25, 2 September 2007 (UTC) *The reason I rollbacked was that the ref on the notes and references section was copied from Darth Sorrow, and it's not as funny when it's copied onto loads of articles. I didn't mean to rollback your other edits. If you want to discuss it further, join the IRC channel. I heard you were looking for me yesterday, and I'm on it right now. Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 15:31, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Fellow Users Fellow users, I have been blocked 5 times on 2 different wikias in less than 4 months. On this wiki and another one, I have been a disruption. I have been hypocritical, I have personally attacked several users, warned others about breaking policy in an untactful way, and that is just some of it. An administrator whom I know and have worked with in various projects on the other Star Wars wiki I have contributed to brought these things up to me in an IRC conversation. I did not deny his charges, rather, I agreed. I would to take this chance to apologize to everyone. Remember Russan, if you're out there, I apologize for all the crap I said to you. I apologize to the admins of both wikis. I apologize to all the users I have personally attacked or warned rather harshly. Russan, I forgive you for vandalizing my userpage. I deserved it. We both were acting like vandals, and I deserve my three months more than you deserve your infinite. Once again, sorry for everything, everyone. I hope you'll learn to truly forgive me for being a disruptive vandal, as I forgive all those who have personally attacked me in the past. Thank you for not giving me the infinite I deserve on both wikis, but waiting for me to understand all the crap I did. I know a lot of what I've done is in permanent marker, but I still hope you learn to look past what I have done, and see what now I am doing. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 18:34, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Essay User:Jediknight19bby/essay has been deleted after an admin discussion in the IRC. The main reason for this was that you made it sound like we attacked you, and you claimed that my comments were borderline personal attacks. They were not. Also, the IRC is completely different to the Wiki, so creating pages about things which took place on the IRC without the permission of the users involved (especially on a topic like this) is frowned upon. One last thing; you seem to be confused about what exactly is a Personal Attack. A personal attack is an insult (of any kind) direct at a user. A comment directed at their behavior is not. "Comment on the edits, not on the editor." You've accused me twice of personal attacks on the IRC in the past few days; once for telling a disruptive user to shut up, and the other for telling you the behavior you exhibit that I do not like. Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 18:35, 5 September 2007 (UTC) *JK, the we Acky referred to is indeed him, SG1, Greyman and I, because you were talking to the four of us in IRC and you only mentioned one of us in your essay. We did nothing wrong, we discussed your essay and concluded that you made it sound like one or more admins have something against you, which is not true. We made a decision, we decided to Delete your essay, so I deleted it while Acky informed you of the deletion. You say you've changed, but you're making it very hard for us to believe that. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 15:08, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Blocked I am sorry to inform you that you have been blocked from editing Darthipedia for two weeks. The main reason for this is the comment you left on Jedimca0's, primarily I suggest you drop this subject right away. You've been told before about ordering admins around, and the general tone of that statement was bossy. Just so you know, this was talked over in the IRC, and actually goes against the blocking policy. I made sure you got off light, so to speak, so you should be thankful you aren't blocked for three months. Sorry and thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 20:11, 6 September 2007 (UTC) ... Hello. I'm just saying hello, and checking if you're still around. I'm sorry to have to have blocked you, and I'm glad you seem to have but your disruptive days behind you. Anyway, I'd like to talk to you on IRC whenever you get the chance. Please come to IRC. Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 16:11, 28 September 2007 (UTC) *We needed to talk to you. We didn't get a chance to, before you left. Please come when you get the chance. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 16:05, 30 September 2007 (UTC) **I'm ready to talk with you, when you get a chance. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 16:28, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ***Hey, JK19bby, Acky and I have something we wanted to talk with you about involving you wanting to get rollback. Just come to the IRC when you get a chance. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 17:09, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 18:28, 19 October 2007 (UTC) *The meeting date has been changed, the Council of Blood meeting will be on November 3rd. We do not apologize for any inconvenience this may (and probably will) cause you. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:34, 28 October 2007 (UTC) COB Just a reminder that the Council of Blood is on Tonight in #darthipedia at 11PM wiki time. Your input would be most welcome and we would like you to attend. Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 15:31, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Award supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 21:33, 25 March 2008 (UTC)